Love Letter
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: Cartas. Uruha não lia as cartas das fãs. Pelo menos não tão atentamente, e menos ainda com um sorriso tão... Suspeito estampado nos lábios".


**Love Letter**

**Autoras:** Aislyn Rockbell Matsumoto e Hachiko Mitsune

**Beta:** Uy-chan

**Categoria:** the GazettE

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha

**Classificação:** Livre

**Gênero:** Romance/Yaoi

**Status:** One-shot

**Direitos autorais (de acordo com a mentalidade da Aislyn):** O Uruha é da Mitsune, o Kai da Uy-chan e o Aoi é meu. O Reita e o Ruki pertencem um ao outro.

**Direitos autorais (de acordo com a mentalidade da Mitsune):** Precisei fazer um vudu do Uruha para que o Aoi deixasse que eu fizesse tudo o que eu sempre quis fazer! Sequestrar todos os gazeboys! A melhor parte: Com a ajuda dele e do coxudo. Muhahahahah.

**Sinopse: **"Cartas. Uruha não lia as cartas das fãs. Pelo menos não tão atentamente, e menos ainda com um sorriso tão... Suspeito estampado nos lábios".

* * *

_Aoi POV_

Lá estava ele, sentado no sofá, rodeado de cartas. Lia tudo muito desatentamente, entediado.

Era assim sempre.

Uruha lia, colocava as cartas de lado e pegava o violão, como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de estímulo ao trabalho.

Talvez fossem as palavras de incentivo das fãs. Sempre as mesmas palavras.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era incrível e gratificante receber todas aquelas cartas dos fãs, era entediante. Eu entendia perfeitamente aquela expressão em sua face.

Tédio.

No entanto, hoje me deparei com uma cena um tanto incomum.

Mal cheguei ao estúdio e vi que ele estava lá, novamente sentado no sofá com uma carta em mãos e um sorriso nos lábios, levemente corado.

Cartas. Uruha não lia as cartas das fãs. Pelo menos, não tão atentamente e menos ainda com um sorriso tão... Suspeito estampado nos lábios.

- Uruha...? – Chamei, e ele sequer tirou os olhos do papel. Era realmente chocante. Chocante e irritante. – Uruha! Hey!

- Hum? – O som deixou os seus lábios, indicando que ele havia me escutado, mas estava claro que não prestava atenção.

Praguejei baixinho.

"Olhe pra mim ou eu vou rasgar essa carta em mil pedacinhos, maldito." – Xinguei-o em pensamentos.

Alguns minutos depois ele terminou de ler e finalmente olhou para mim. A julgar pela sua expressão inocente e confusa, ele não percebeu meu evidente mau humor devido àquela carta.

- Quer fazer o favor de olhar pra mim quando estou falando com você? – Resmunguei, largando minhas coisas em um canto.

- Sinto muito, estava lendo uma carta de uma fã. – Um sorriso inocente preencheu seus lábios e, como normalmente fazia, pegou o violão e começou a tocar.

Pensei em tirar satisfações, perguntar o quê _aquela _carta tinha de especial a ponto de fazê-lo corar e sorrir daquela maneira, mas logo os outros entraram na sala e começamos o ensaio.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu perguntaria.

Pensei que a hora do almoço seria um bom momento para abordá-lo. É claro, se ele não tivesse escolhido aquela hora para sumir.

Fomos a uma lanchonete próxima ao estúdio, a qual costumávamos ir sempre.

- Alguém sabe aonde o Uruha foi? – Perguntei, procurando o loiro pelo local.

- Ele disse que ia guardar as cartas das fãs e que depois encontrava a gente aqui. Não deve demorar a aparecer. – Kai respondeu, sorrindo.

Novamente aquelas malditas cartas! Ele nunca se interessou tanto por elas antes. O que teria de diferente nessas?

Isso me incomodava. Me irritava.

Vi o loiro chegar minutos depois. Enquanto esperava por seu pedido, tomava do meu suco e conversava animadamente com Ruki sobre alguns arranjos.

Novamente, perdi minha chance de perguntá-lo sobre a carta. Mas hora ou outra ficaríamos a sós e eu poderia exigir-lhe explicações.

Ou pelo menos era o que eu esperava.

**AxU**

O ensaio correu normalmente, sem muitos erros ou paradas até o final.

Guardei minha guitarra na case, satisfeito com o ensaio. Despedi-me de Kai, que saiu apressado e logo em seguida vi Reita e Ruki saírem juntos.

Finalmente sós. Eu teria minha explicação.

Virei-me para encarar Uruha. Sentado numa cadeira, tinha a mesma carta que eu vira pela manhã nas mãos, os lábios curvavam-se num pequeno sorriso e os olhos se moviam atentos a cada palavra contida naquele pedaço de papel.

Surpreendente.

- Uruha? – Aproximei-me para chamar sua atenção - O que você tanto lê aí?

- Hum... – Ele demorou alguns segundos e finalmente me encarou. – Ah, não precisa me esperar hoje não, Aoi. Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. – E levantou o papel, voltando a ler.

Era óbvio que ele não havia prestado atenção no que eu disse. De novo. Deus, que irritante!

- Outra carta de fã? – Arqueei a sobrancelha, já sabendo a resposta.

- Não. Eu comecei a ler essa cedo, mas não tive tempo de terminá-la. – E voltou o olhar para o papel, dando fim àquela conversa.

Mas eu não desistiria de saber o que ele tinha encontrado de tão interessante ali.

**AxU**

Cheguei em casa mau-humorado. Mais mau-humorado que o normal, eu diria. Aquele maldito pedaço de papel para o qual Uruha dava tanta atenção não me saía da cabeça e, para piorar, enfrentei um engarrafamento. Levei quase duas horas para completar um percurso de quarenta minutos.

Joguei minha mochila no sofá, indo até a cozinha e pegando uma cerveja, caminhando até o quarto, me livrando dos sapatos e da camiseta no caminho.

Me permiti relaxar na banheira, sorvendo alguns goles da bebida alcoólica em minhas mãos, demorando no banho. Mas a cada vez que eu pensava no que acontecera hoje mais cedo, mais eu ficava tenso.

Tentei encontrar um motivo plausível para ele me ignorar, mas nada me vinha à cabeça. Só mais e mais desconfianças, suposições.

No começo, cogitei que fosse uma carta diferente, com algum conteúdo engraçado. Depois pensei que ele só fazia aquilo para me provocar. Entretanto, de todas as suposições, a que mais me preocupou foi imaginar que a carta era de alguém... Especial. Uma amante, por exemplo.

Não era segredo para nossos companheiros de banda que nós tínhamos um caso. Beijos escondidos, noites longas e cheias de luxúria.

Mas era só isso. Um caso!

E se ele tivesse se cansado de mim e dessa situação? Talvez preferisse tentar um relacionamento com uma mulher, com quem pudesse ter um namoro sério, sem correr o risco de ser julgado precipitadamente pelas fãs, ou ser pego em flagrante por algum fotógrafo de plantão. Era mais fácil assumir um namoro comum do que sofrer preconceito por ser homossexual. E Uruha era, no mínimo, bi.

O pensamento de que estava sendo traído fez com que eu me sentisse péssimo. Terminei o banho e vesti um roupão confortável, sequei o cabelo com uma toalha e fui para o quarto.

Caminhei desolado até a cama e me joguei de cara no travesseiro.

E se ele realmente estiver me traindo? Minha mente se preencheu de cenas e mais cenas que incluíam ele terminando comigo, algo que nem sequer tínhamos começado direito.

Não éramos namorados. Não éramos amantes. Éramos apenas dois companheiros de banda preenchendo as noites solitárias um do outro. Uruha não era _meu._ E isso me incomodava.

Ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia vazio, me sentia estranho, por estar desejando cobrar dele algo que não estava ao meu alcance.

Quando finalmente adormeci, tive um sono agitado, com sonhos estranhos cheios de cartas e Uruha me deixando pra ficar com uma garota sem rosto.

Acordei sobressaltado. O quarto ainda estava escuro e as ruas silenciosas.

Sentei-me e encarei o relógio na mesinha ao lado da cama, que marcava 05:43h. Eu não voltaria a dormir.

Maldito seja Uruha, por tirar-me o sono.

Tomei uma ducha rápida e já completamente vestido, fui procurar alguma coisa para comer, torcendo para que não tivesse que preparar eu mesmo o meu café.

**AxU**

Cheguei mais cedo que o normal na PSC. O jornal que eu havia comprado no meio do caminho não cumprira seu papel. Não me distraíra nem um pouco.

Sentado na lanchonete em um dos andares do prédio, relaxei um pouco, tomando café. Minha tentativa de café em casa não fora bem sucedida. Novamente tentei distrair-me com o jornal. Vi algumas banalidades, assuntos sobre economia e finanças e nada que me interessasse no momento.

Quando olhei para o relógio, vi que o ensaio logo começaria e então resolvi descer.

Como sempre, Kai já tinha chegado e ajustava a bateria.

Cumprimentei-o, vendo-o exibir as covinhas num sorriso seguido de um "Bom dia" animado. Peguei minha guitarra, a fim de afiná-la. Os outros não demoraram a chegar.

O período da tarde seria preenchido com algumas entrevistas e sessões fotográficas. Fizemos algumas fotos em conjunto, e depois de escolhermos as melhores, fomos para as sessões individuais.

Tiramos fotos em duplas, também. Foram momentos de tensão quando me vi tão perto do loiro, naquele visual perfeito. Eu queria tê-lo jogado numa superfície plana qualquer e tomado aqueles lábios obscenos para mim.

Durante uma pausa da sessão, Uruha jogou-se num sofá próximo, logo me chamando para perto dele.

Imaginei nós dois, sentados naquele sofá, trocando carícias, beijos e palavras doces. Mas era impossível entre nós. Essa era apenas mais uma de minhas fantasias me pregando peças.

Novamente, o ser que estava me causando incertezas tinha voltado.

Se ele estivesse com uma mulher poderia abraçá-la sem receio, pegar nas mãos dela, beijá-la.

Estava sendo um pouco sentimental e piegas, mas já não conseguia mais controlar os meus receios. Queria abordá-lo e perguntar tudo o que estava preso em minha garganta, mas não sabia como começar.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em como perguntar aquilo, era minha vez de tirar as fotos individuais.

Suspirei, indo para frente das câmeras. Entre algumas poses e pedidos para virar o rosto, relanceei o olhar para o loiro no sofá e senti uma dor aguda no peito ao vê-lo com um pedaço de papel em mãos, que logo identifiquei ser outra carta. Ou seria a mesma carta? Da mesma pessoa...?

Mal pude esperar para terminar as fotos e poder ir embora. Aquilo já estava me deixando angustiado.

Uruha nem notou meu desconforto quando me despedi. Não iria ficar mais tempo ali. Joguei as coisas de qualquer jeito no carro e dei a partida, saindo apressado.

Rodei algumas ruas, sem um rumo certo a seguir, os pensamentos a mil, indo e vindo em minha cabeça. Acendi um cigarro quando parei em um sinal fechado e olhei para as vitrines lá fora. Nenhuma me chamava a atenção.

Nada parecia ser capaz de me distrair o suficiente.

Pensei em ir pra casa, mas provavelmente ficar sozinho seria pior. Sozinho eu teria tempo o suficiente para me afogar no meu mar de pensamentos.

Não sei por quanto tempo andei sem rumo, até que ouvi a música conhecida de meu celular, indicando uma ligação.

- Moshi-moshi... – Atendi, distraído, prestando mais atenção nas ruas pelas quais passava.

- Aoi, onde você está? – A voz manhosa do outro lado da linha pertencia ao loiro que eu tanto tentava tirar da cabeça. – Estou na porta do seu apartamento já faz uns dez minutos. Achei que você tinha vindo direto pra cá.

- Eu... Estou no trânsito, tive que passar em um lugar antes e peguei um engarrafamento. – Menti.

Porque eu estava mentindo? Tudo o que eu queria ontem era conversar com ele a sós, e agora ele estava no meu apartamento. Então porque eu estava fugindo?

- Ahnm... Não sei quanto tempo vou levar pra chegar aí.

- Ah, tudo bem. – ele pareceu triste, mas concordou. – Então eu vou pra casa. A gente se vê amanhã.

- Claro, Uru... – Desliguei, sem esperar pela sua despedida.

Meu coração falhou uma batida. Por que toda essa desconfiança? Nós não estávamos juntos? Eu queria perguntar o quê estava acontecendo. O quê nós éramos. E agora desperdicei minha chance.

Covarde.

Era isso que eu estava sendo. Covarde.

**AxU**

Cheguei tarde em casa naquele dia. Quando cheguei, não havia vestígios de que Uruha tinha passado ali.

Eu menti. Minha consciência pesava. Mas eu precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem antes de conversar com ele.

Não consegui tirar da cabeça que ele poderia ter um caso, contudo os fatos não se ligavam. Se ele realmente tinha outra pessoa na vida dele, por que foi me procurar?

Talvez para me dizer que não poderíamos mais ter noites divertidas, trocar carícias, beijos. Terminar comigo.

Mas há quanto tempo ele queria me dizer isso? Será que ele trocava cartas há muito tempo com essa mulher e só agora fui perceber?

Ele deve ter notado. Não há mais por quê me esconder isso.

**AxU**

Meus dias foram preenchidos de trabalho. Pude me distrair um pouco, mas não o suficiente para esquecer o que estava acontecendo.

Não o suficiente para apagar meu medo de conversar a sós com o loiro e ouvir da sua boca que estava tudo terminado.

Em três dias nós teríamos um Live. As coisas ficaram extremamente corridas no estúdio. Cada um indo para um lado, revendo roupas, som, luzes, instrumentos.

Era raro encontrar Uruha ou qualquer um dos rapazes, e quando acontecia, era para discutir o andamento do show. Não havia tempo para conversas pessoais demais como aquela da qual eu estava fugindo.

E o fato dele continuar lendo algumas cartas pela manhã não colaborava em nada com minha pouca sanidade restante.

Aquilo me irritava, angustiava.

**AxU**

Tudo pronto para o show. Esperávamos no camarim, ansiosos pela hora de entrar no palco.

- Preciso falar com você, Aoi. – O loiro parou ao meu lado, me encarando com uma expressão indecifrável. Senti um arrepio percorrer minha coluna. Dessa vez não havia fuga.

Rezei para que o manager aparecesse, dizendo que deveríamos entrar.

- O que foi, Uruha? – Tentei manter a voz e o olhar firmes. A expressão neutra.

- Vem comigo. – Fez um sinal com a mão para que o seguisse e deu as costas, começando a andar.

Agora fodeu.

- Nós vamos entrar daqui a pouco... – Ele parou e olhou-me nos olhos por cima dos ombros. O olhar foi tão penetrante que o temi.

-Vem comigo! – E não era mais um pedido. Era uma ordem. – Nós não vamos demorar. – Avisou para todos os presentes, que agora nos observavam.

Sem outra opção, pus-me de pé e o segui para fora da sala. Só paramos quando ele encontrou uma sala completamente vazia.

Depois que entramos, ele bateu a porta com mais força que o necessário e andou até mim, parando a poucos centímetros.

Perto _demais._

Dei um passo hesitante para trás. Teria me afastado mais se ele não tivesse segurado meu braço, não com força, mas com firmeza suficiente para me manter parado no lugar.

- O que há com você? – Seu olhar entristeceu. – Está me evitando há quase uma semana! Não atendeu minhas ligações, não está em casa quando vou lá e mal fala comigo no estúdio! O pessoal estranhou também e me perguntou se tínhamos brigado.

Claro. É muito fácil eu dizer que estou com ciúmes por causa de uma carta. Que quero despedaçar aqueles malditos pedaços de papel, porque acho que está me traindo, sendo que nem sequer temos algo concreto. Um relacionamento sério.

- Você... – Engoli em seco, desviando o olhar do seu, temendo encontrar ali algo que não queria ver. – Você... Quer... Terminar? – Praticamente sussurrei a última palavra, temendo mais do que nunca sua resposta.

Os minutos de silêncio que vieram em seguida me deixaram mais angustiado, tanto que comecei a tremer inconscientemente.

- Por que eu terminaria com você Yuu? – Sua voz soou calma e doce.

Levantei o rosto e então seus orbes estavam presos aos meus. A mão que segurava meu braço tocou minha bochecha carinhosamente, sua outra mão pousando em minha cintura e me puxando para um abraço.

Passei os braços por seu pescoço, abraçando-o apertado, tentando demonstrar todo o amor que sentia por ele. Afaguei seus cabelos, escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço e aspirando o doce cheiro de sua pele.

Percebi ali, naquele instante, que meus medos não possuíam fundamentos. Ele me amava, tanto quanto eu a ele.

Eu só me sentia inseguro por que nunca verbalizamos nossos sentimentos.

- Uru, eu... – antes que eu pudesse dizer tudo aquilo que estava entalado em minha garganta, Kai abriu a porta, dizendo que teríamos que .

Essa conversa teria que ser depois.

**AxU**

As fãs gritavam, pulavam, nos acompanhavam durante as músicas.

Durante _Linda_, vi Uruha correr para o meu lado do palco, encostando-se em mim, tocando ao meu lado, sorrindo.

As madeixas loiras grudavam em seu pescoço alvo, suado. Os lábios se esticavam num sorriso, exibindo os dentes infantis. Aquele sorriso que eu tanto adorava.

Sem hesitar, parei de tocar passando o braço por seus ombros, virando-o para mim e puxando-o para um beijo rápido, que ele não correspondeu, mas também não negou.

-Se alguma daquelas fãs é dona daquela carta que você lê todos os dias, agora sabe que você é meu. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, vendo o corar.

Eu ri e afastei-me, voltando a tocar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**AxU**

- Aoi, o que raios foi aquilo?! – Ele andava de um lado para o outro no camarim, parecendo extremamente irritado.

- Foi só um beijo, Uru. Fanservice. – Ele corou à simples menção do beijo e eu ri.

Meus risos cessaram assim que ele me pôs contra a parede, encurralando-me, o rosto próximo de mais.

- _Só _um beijo? _Fanservice?_ – Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Significa algo mais pra você? – Perguntei, cauteloso.

Ele desviou o olhar.

- Idiota. É claro que significa. – Ele confessou, num murmúrio.

Meu coração falhou algumas batidas e eu esqueci-me de como respirar. Deus, eu não era só um caso pra ele.

- Uru... Eu... Pensei que fosse só um caso. – Confessei, envergonhado.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus.

- Não é só um caso, idiota. Eu... Amo você.

Arregalei os olhos e não resisti ao impulso puxá-lo para mim, invertendo nossas posições, beijando-o, prensando-o contra aquela parede, sorrindo internamente ao arrancar-lhe um gemido baixinho.

Como eu era idiota.

- Eu pensei que estivesse tendo um caso com alguma fã... Você anda dando atenção demais praqueles pedaços de papel. – Confessei, roçando os lábios nos dele, nossas respirações se chocando.

Ele riu, mordiscando meu lábio inferior.

- Lógico que não, idiota.

Gemi baixinho.

- Eu amo você, sabia? – Murmurei, olhando em seus olhos.

Ele sorriu.

- Acho que você vai ter que compensar todo o sofrimento que aquelas cartas me causaram, Kou-chan. – Apertei-o mais entre mim e a parede, mordiscando a pontinha de sua orelha, sentindo-o estremecer contra meu corpo.

Sorri de canto.

Uruha era meu. E agora todas as fãs sabiam disso.

_Fim_


End file.
